dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Wayne (Batman)
* * * * * ** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit: State-of-the-art Batsuit which automatically conforms to his size. The Batsuit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. ** Enhanced strength by a factor of ten, ultimately allowing him to lift up to 1700 lbs. ** Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. ** Forearm spikes can Extend out. ** Enhanced visual assistance that allows him to see in the dark (visual from the Batsuit can be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it can also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning). The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infra-red filter as well as a scanner. ** Personal communicator allows him to keep in constant contact with the Batcave. ** Enhanced ballistic protection. ** Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and vibrations, but only slightly resistant to radiation. ** Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. ** Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. ** Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. ** Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. ** Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. ** Grappling guns built into the forearms. ** Flashbang grenades. ** Smoke pellets. ** Flexicuffs. ** A lock decipher. ** Launchable tracers. ** Retractale Tweezers. ** A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots. ** A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. ** Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. ** Rocket boots enabling limited flight. ** Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. ** Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. ** Sensors that work as a polygraph. ** Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. ** Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. A countermeasure used by Commissioner Barbara Gordon to this in one incident where she was hunting Batman down was through tracking him using an ultraviolet light to illuminate him. ** Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. ** Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. ** A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. ** The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. | Transportation = * Batmobile | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Batman Category:Good Characters Category:Human Category:Power suit Category:Gymnastics Category:Acrobatics Category:Adhesion Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Stealth Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes